blazingdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Loungelot
Sir Loungelot is one of the knights of the Square Table. Flicker is his squire, but he treats him as more of a servant. Loungelot is lazy and selfish, and will usually only go on a quest if it involves a damsel in distress, if King Allfire or Queen Griddle (who is infatuated with him) tell him to, or if Princess Flame forces him to. He often takes credit for what Flicker does. Loungelot loves gambling. He also seems to dislike Sir Blaze, and tells him that he only became a knight because he was Griddle's son. He is the son of the Lady of the Lake, who gave him up to King Allfire. His favorite foods are sticky buns and cookies that he calls "bickies". Season 1 In The Quest for the Holy Quail, Loungelot was the only knight who didn't go with Allfire to seek the Holy Quail. When Count Geoffrey kidnapped Griddle, Flame forced him to go with her and Flicker to rescue Griddle. In the process, Flicker caught the Holy Quail and Loungelot took the credit. In Newt for a Day, Loungelot went on damsel patrol, but refused to rescue Cassandra out of fear of the spider that was "attacking" her. However he easily faced a giant three-headed dog that attacked another damsel (really the Hag of Giss), and fought it until it disappeared, since the attack was a setup by the hag, who turned him into a newt. Loungelot feared that if Camelhot found out he would be the laughingstock, and he and Flicker did everything they could to prevent Griddle from seeing his newt form while trying to find a way to return him to normal. That night, Griddle needed him as an escort so Flicker used an invention to animate a suit of armor, with Loungelot inside the helmet talking, however, he was soon revealed to everyone, but Flicker said that his newt form was a new design, which soon became the rage in Paris. When Flame, in the form of a two-headed eagle, brought the Hag of Giss to Camelhot, she turned Loungelot back to normal. In Robbing Hoodlum, Loungelot was attacked by Robbing Hood (or rather his enemy the Sheriff of Nothing-but-a-ham in disguise) and offered Flicker and Flame up in exchange for them not attacking him, but they refused and took everything from them. Later, Flicker suggested to Loungelot that they compete in an archery contest, which Loungelot presented as his own idea, but this backfired when the sheriff demanded Flame's hand in marriage if he won. Loungelot competed with the sheriff with Flicker shooting the arrows. When Flicker disappeared, the sheriff won, but Flicker reappeared with the real Robbing Hood, who unmasked the sheriff. As usual, Loungelot took the credit. In The Stone of Wisdom, Loungelot was playing cards with Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, and Sir Hotbreath when an oracle told them to seek the Stone of Wisdom. They looked for it in a shopping mall, in which the other knights were taken down one way or another until only Flicker and Loungelot remained. Loungelot accidentally caused the stone to roll after them, after which they were reunited with Galahot, Hotbreath, and Burnevere. The stone chased them back to Camelhot and destroyed Count Geoffrey's Doomsday Device. This is the first time Loungelot defeats Count Geoffrey (and the first time he inadvertently does so). In Sir Hare, Loungelot faced off against a giant rabbit, Sir Hare, in a battle that was to decide the fate of Camelhot. Geoffrey arranged for Allfire to add into the Code of Chivalry to not hurt a rabbit, so Loungelot couldn't do anything as Sir Hare beat him up. Flicker sprayed Geoffrey and the Evil Knights with orange paint, and the rabbit chased them off, mistaking them for carrots. Loungelot took the credit once again, much to Flame's disappointment. Season 2 In ''The Lost Ruby Hat of Omar the Ham'', Loungelot was accused of stealing Griddle's ring, when he was really adjusting her scale so that it would say she weighed less than she did. He was thrown in the dungeons until the ring was found. In Achy Breaky Mace, Loungelot found a cursed mace that placed him under a singing curse, and later made him challenge Allfire to a duel for kingship. But Flicker used Cinder and Clinker's tickling device to tickle him, causing him to drop the mace, releasing him from its control. In Erik the Well-Read, it's revealed that Loungelot is not very good at operating a catapult, though he claims otherwise, having Flicker operate the catapult for him. In Chain Mail Letter, Loungelot received a chain mail letter, and fell victim to its curse when Flicker forgot to send it. Flicker received an antidote from Merle the Wizard, which was really a potion that gave Loungelot hiccups. Flicker and Loungelot were instructed by Merle to go see Geoffrey's pet, Beowolf, who scared the hiccups out of Loungelot. In Excalibroke, Loungelot breaks Excaliburn when trying to cut one of Griddle's fruitcakes, and the Lady of the Lake sends him through three tests to repair it. The tests leave him looking like a monk, as they were a setup to join the choir, as his brother Murray was a monk. A bolt of lightning (presumably caused by the Lady of the Lake) repaired Excaliburn in the end. In Attila's Hot Buns, Loungelot declared war on Dweasel the Weasel, but his letter ended up going to Attila the Hot Bun King instead. He also lost the royal party funds in a game of poker. In Ice Try, Loungelot was sent to the Arctic along with Flicker to get some ice during a heat wave in Camelhot. When Jack Frost told him to pay a toll, he paid him a wooden coin instead. Jack chased after them for most of the episode demanding that Loungelot pay up. After the North Pole was destroyed, Flicker, Loungelot, and Jack repaired it to save the world, and Loungelot gave Jack a real coin this time, but due to the money he lost chasing after him, Jack made Loungelot help him with the Northern Lights show. In Single Green Dragon, Loungelot won a lot of money gambling on slot machines, but it was stolen by Count Geoffrey, so Flicker placed a personals ad for Loungelot under "Single green dragon". The only one to answer was a hideous troll, who chased Loungelot around until they tied her in a sack to release her into the forest. Loungelot's hand was caught in the string, accidentally taking him with her, but Count Geoffrey arrived and took the sack, mistaking it for another moneybag, and Loungelot returned to the casino. In Sphinx Jinx, Loungelot was responsible for the awakening of the sphinx, when he told Flicker to take a picture of him on top of its head. In Griddle's Sleepless Knights, Loungelot and Flicker traveled to Slumberland to find a cure for Queen Griddle's insomnia, and Loungelot repeatedly yelled in shush zones, causing Mildred the fairy godmother to attack him. In the end, Loungelot bored Griddle to sleep. In Whine and Roses, Loungelot spent most of the episode at a spa, until Flame summoned him back during one of Count Geoffrey's evil plans. As he made his way back to Camelhot, he was hit by one of Cupid's arrows and fell in love with Count Geoffrey. In Geoffrey's Evil Pancakes, Count Geoffrey accidentally saved Flicker's life and so Flicker was forced to become Geoffrey's squire in return. Loungelot had to do everything Flicker had to do for him, until he found a loophole in the Code of Chivalry and set out with Burnevere and Blaze to get Flicker back. Their plans failed, but when they saw Geoffrey's pancakes, they ate them, inadvertently knocking Geoffrey into his machine from which he was saved by Flicker, making the debt even. In Quest to Success, it is revealed that Loungelot convinced Burnevere and Blaze to skip a lecture on quests in squire school, leading to them failing many quests, so they traveled to a quest seminar, but failed each challenge, set by Schoolmaster Buzzard, who set it up to get them back to their old school so he could punish and lecture them. Loungelot's final appearance was in the final episode, ''Slay the Dragon''. During a quest to save King Allfire from a circus that the knights thought was going to kill him (due to a knife-throwing act called "Slay the Dragon", Loungelot was repeatedly antagonized and chased around by the ringmaster. He was last seen being chased into the distance by the ringmaster, yelling for Flicker. 1995 Character Notes * Selfish, self-satisfied, vain * Lounge lizard * There for queen; shoulder to cry on, clip toenails * Speaks to Griddle's romantic side, poetry, ballads * Flicker does everything but chew his food for him Trivia *Sir Loungelot's name is derived from Sir Lancelot. *He is the only dragon knight whose name is not fire themed, instead describing his personality. *Sir Loungelot is one of two characters to appear in every episode, the other being Flicker﻿ Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Knights of the Square Table Category:Males